


The Seven Deadly Sins

by aeroport_art



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroport_art/pseuds/aeroport_art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven short vignettes, Michael-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfshellVenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/gifts).



> Something much darker than I'm used to writing. Just in time for Halloween! Kinda got fascinated on the sense of taste so there's a lot of allusions to that.

Sloth.  
Lincoln tells his parents he’s going out to the nearby library to study but really he’s going to the abandoned parking lot to have a smoke with his friends. _Let me come, Linc. Let me come_. When Lincoln lets him join the big boys, Michael sucks the end of the filter and tastes tobacco and watches Lincoln inhale the secondhand smoke that came from him. Watches Lincoln take a little bit of Michael inside his lungs. Watches Lincoln, lazy, slow, beautiful.

Envy.  
Lincoln is fifteen and Michael is eleven and their parents are dead, so Lincoln shoulders the responsibility and works for a living. Work hard, play hard, so they say, and Lincoln lives it like a mantra. Lincoln brings home older women more often than not. At night Michael listens to the sounds of groaning springs and rhythmic thumps and he wants something those women have, he doesn’t know what he wants but it’s in their bedroom, in between their sheets, on his tongue like the taste of sweat, and Michael just _wants_.

Lust.  
When Michael is old enough, he figures out what it is that he requires. It’s Lincoln. It’s Lincoln and his frosted grey eyes, it’s Lincoln’s strong back and curved ass, it’s Lincoln’s soft mouth and callused hands and the way they’d feel on Michael’s cock. When Michael fists himself it’s Lincoln’s mouth instead. When Michael listens through the plaster wall it’s him screaming in ecstasy instead. When Lincoln leaves the shower dripping puddles behind him, it’s Michael ripping that towel off and on his knees but after Michael comes, it’s just his hand and mess instead. He doesn’t know what to make of it all but all he knows is that he requires Lincoln’s heat.

Pride.  
When Michael finally breaks Lincoln in he feels a surge of pride. _I did this, I won him,_ and when Lincoln chokes back a sob and sheathes himself inside of Michael, it tastes like victory.

Anger.  
Michael is a quiet man, quiet but not serene, no. Molten lava flows through Michael’s veins and beneath the thin veneer of tranquility, he burns. Michael burns with Lincoln’s body, Lincoln’s soul, so when Lincoln calls their relationship a mistake, when he calls their lovemaking _fucking_ , Michael detonates. He sees red and nothing else and when he comes out of it, Lincoln is underneath him, lips shaped into an apology and devoured by Michael’s tongue.

Gluttony.  
 _This is heaven_ Michael thinks as Lincoln comes in violent shudders, fluid trickling down Michael’s throat. _This is heaven_ Michael thinks as he swallows greedily, overdosing on the euphoric heaviness of Lincoln’s semen in his stomach. Michael drinks and drinks and when there is nothing left (for now), he gorges himself on Lincoln’s relaxed, spent body. Michael traces his name with the tip of his tongue.

Greed.  
Michael has Lincoln where he wants him. Michael has Lincoln by his side at day, in his bed at night, and on his hands and knees in between, but it isn’t enough. It can never be enough until Michael can see/smell/taste/touch nothing but Lincoln. Never enough, until more, more, more. Never enough until.


End file.
